The Dangers of Flirting
by F91
Summary: Chrono finds out the hard way that you should be careful who you hit on.


Chrono munched on an entrée as he observed the ball room. Scattered about were various TSAB big wigs, whose bellies rippled as they laughed at golf anecdotes.

'A true example of 'fat cats'' The young admiral mused to himself. Well, it would be many years yet before he'd have to tangle with them in the political area.

Luckily old codgers weren't the only ones present that night. There was a lot of fresh blood as well, most of them hoping to shove their foot through the door via various methods of ass kissing. Among them were women of varying beauty and those were who Chrono was on the look out for. His wedding date was still months away, so he was allowed some harmless flirting, wasn't he? His teen years had been missing that particular aspect, seeing as how his wife to be was always close at hand.

So if he was going to have a little fun, Chrono would go for broke and find the hottest woman there. He found her soon enough, especially since she was impossible to miss. Her back was to him, so he got an eyeful of her silky blond hair. A green column of a dress floated centimetres off the ground, and her slender arms were completely bare. When she turned her head to the side, he got a view of her profile and saw a soft emerald eye above delicious looking crimson lips. All he couldn't tell was the size of her bust, but if the rest of the package was that fine, there's no reason the front wouldn't be as well.

Chrono sauntered his way towards her, determined get, at most, a dance out of her. "Good evening." He greeted with a charming smile. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Geh." The girl jerked when he addressed her. "Chrono…"

"Oh? You know my name." He raised an eyebrow. Well, he was an up and coming young star. That his name would be known by this crowd wasn't surprising. What was surprising is that this woman's face was even more radiant from the front. She didn't have much going for her in the breast department, but that was fine too.

"But I'm afraid I don't know yours." Chrono continued, pouring on the charm. "Would you give me the pleasure of making your acquaintance, Miss…"

"… You don't recognise me?" She asked.

"I'm sure if I knew of a girl as beautiful as you, I wouldn't forget." Chrono quickly ran faces through his mind. He certainly didn't know her. Perhaps she was some one on his ship he had yet to meet. "But let's talk over some drinks."

"Uh, I'm underage."

Lucky. She was younger than him! He did get a little tired of Amy holding her older status over him all the time. It would be a nice change of pace.

"Then would you care for a dance?" He held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner. "Allow me to lead the way."

"Um, no, that's…"

"Oh? It's Chrono-kun! I didn't expect to run into you here."

Chrono turned to the short brunette that joined them.

"Oh, you're here, Hayate." He greeted.

"Yup." The teen had donned a navy blue dressed that hung from her shoulders by spaghetti straps and ended at her knee. "I figured I better start building up my connections for the future." Hayate glanced at the blond and then back to the admiral. "What were you…"

"I was just asking this young lady for a dance." Chrono replied innocently.

Hayate broke out into a grin. "Oh really? You should go for it!" She nudged the other girl.

"Hayate, stop that!" She murmured.

"You two know each other?" Chrono blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, we do." Hayate laughed. "Isn't that right, Yuuno-kun?"

The moment her words were processed by his brain, Chrono's joints locked up. He did a complete 180 and wobbled off into the crowd.

Hayate had to cover her mouth to prevent causing a scene.

"Amy is going to lose it after she hears about this!" She said between giggles.

Yuuno looked at the girl and sighed. "I am never betting against you again."

X-X-X

Chrono decided that didn't happen. It was some sort alcohol induced mirage! Yeah, that's it! He wasn't utilizing Freudian defence mechanisms at all!

So his search for a hot girl to flirt with continued. He scanned the room and quickly found her. She wore a white dress and had vivid green hai…

"Yo, Chrono-kun. What's up?"

"… Et tu, Rossa?"

X-X-X

Several days later, Amy hung from her fiancée's arm as they entered the high class restaurant.

"I've always want to eat here once." She beamed. "Thanks, honey."

Chrono sighed. This was going to murder his bank account, but he did owe it to her. That he could live with, but…

"Do I have to wear the heels, too?" He glanced down at his little black dress.

"Maybe that'll teach you to not hit on other men." She grinned.


End file.
